The present invention generally relates to fastener guides, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns an apparatus and method for fixing a portion of a spine with a fastener.
In the realm of orthopedic surgery, it is well known to use screws to fix the position of bones. In this way, the healing of a broken bone can be promoted and malformation or other injuries can be corrected. For example, in the field of spinal surgery, there are a number of reasons for fixing a portion of the spine with screws, including (a) to correct abnormal curvature of the spine, including a scoliotic curvature, (b) to maintain appropriate spacing and provide support to broken or otherwise injured vertebrae, and (c) to perform other therapies on the spinal column.
Traditional surgical treatment of lumbar spinal stenosis and disc protrusion consists of a wide decompression and discectomy. Osteophite is an attempt by the body to stabilize motion segments by stiffening components of the body. Spinal fusion tries to achieve the same effect. Selective decompression along with translaminar screw fixation is used to fix adjacent vertebrae and fuse them together.
In the translaminar procedure, the screw is passed through the facets and laminae of adjacent vertebrae in order to fix the adjacent vertebrae together. During the procedure, there always exists a danger of injuring the spinal column by not aiming the drill and screw correctly. The procedure is further complicated by the tight operating space. Only a limited number of hands can have access to the tight operating space. Complications, such as spinal damage, can also ensue if a screw with an improper length is used to fix the adjacent vertebrae together. Therefore, there has been a long felt need for a device to provide precise hands free guidance of screws through the spine and that allows a surgeon to see the exact trajectory and required length of a screw prior to fastening the vertebrae together.
One form of the present invention is a unique fastener placement guide. Another form concerns a unique method for fixing two vertebrae together.
A further form of the present invention is directed to a unique apparatus for guiding a fastener that fastens a first vertebral bone portion with a second vertebral bone portion. The apparatus includes a first member having a first guide adapted to contact the first vertebral bone portion. A second member has a second guide that is aligned with the first guide and adapted to contact the second vertebral bone portion. A clamping mechanism is provided between the first and second members to clamp the first guide and the second guide to the respective bone portions. The first and second guides indicate fastener alignment.
Another form of the present invention is directed to a unique method for fastening two vertebrae together. A fastener placement apparatus has a first member with a first guide, a second member with a second guide aligned with the first guide, and a clamping mechanism to clamp the members together. The first and second guides are aligned along two vertebral bone portions. The two bone portions are clamped together with the first and second members. The two bone portions are fastened together with a fastener that is in alignment with the first and second guides.